dsfffandomcom-20200214-history
Kolomaye, the Dawn Sniper
Kolomaye, the Dawn Sniper 'is a Light Tempest from Spectorium. Revelation Drawed by SkySlayer during school hours, she thought of a hero that uses a bow as a weapon. Getting the thought from ''Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks, It was determined to be a light hero. Weapons Base Stats Lore Has no lore yet... Appearance ?? Download File Unavalible Abilities Note: All Ability Performace is based on the stats of Kolomaye Alpha. Basic Attack: Piercing Light Range: 26 meters Cooldown: 0.9 second Cast Type: Instant Kolomaye generates a string of light near his arm pointed with it's power and is used as arrows that deal 15 energy damage. '' Unique Ability: Light Barrage Range: 2 meters Cooldown: 10 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 20 ''Launches a volley of 20 light arrows over a period of 5 seconds at a targeted area. Each arrow that hits deals 15-25 energy damage to each enemy in a 2m radius. Squad Ability: Flash Sphere Range: 8 meters Cooldown: 17 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 17 ''Throws a flash sphere that generates a blinding light in an '''4m radius, that makes stuns enemies inside the radius for ? seconds.'' Modifiers *'Kolomaye's Flash Sphere: Deals twice damage but doesn't stun the enemy.' (Hexlax's Affix) *'Kolomaye's Flash Sphere: The Flash Sphere blinds the target insted of stunning. '(Gredor's Affix) Passive Ability: Keen Eye Kolomaye's masive skill with a bow makes excellent precision, which deals extra damage when any enemy is far but deals regular damage when an enemy is too close. 'Overdrive' Deals twice damage when enemy is either close or far. Variant Abilities: Shotlight (Alpha Variant) Range: 26 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 20 Fires a massive laser bolt, that will ricochet to up-to 5 enemies, dealing '''30-37' Energy Damage. The damage output decreases by 8% after each ricochet.'' Emotion Leech (Beta Variant) Range: 16 meters Cooldown: 22 seconds Cast Type: Channeled Power Cost: 8 Channeled. Drains health from up to four enemies and converts it to Power. If Power Reserves become full during the duration, the drain replenishes health instead. Low Power Cost. Hypnotic Servant (Gamma Variant) Range: Self Cooldown: 25 seconds Cast Type: Self Power Cost: 17 Summons a semi-intelligent creature, that will follow the player. The creature will hypnotize enemies in a '''5m' radius, making them freeze in place for 6''' seconds. The Servant stays for '''10 seconds.'' Hyperwaveling (Delta Variant) Range: 15 meters Cooldown: 19 seconds Cast Type: Instant Power Cost: 16 Releases a pulse of radiation in a spread cone, that spreads up to '''9' meters. The radiation deals 2-5 Energy Damage to enemies hit by the wave, weakens them by 15% for 7''' seconds and inflicts a '''20% Energy Damage Vulnerability for 6 seconds.'' Trivia *Kolomaye has Maldri's mouth and Magnos' feet. *In the Fan Art, Kolomaye's tail is like a tadpode's tail, but it shines with light. *This hero was created by SkyRider's sister. *Kolomaye's weapon is composed of two of Viper's weapon put together to form a crecent. *The Apoc. weapon Kolomaye uses is 'The Bow of Light' which is similar to the item used by Toon Link from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks. Category:Light Category:Heroes Category:Darkspore Category:Tempests Category:Spectorium